There's More To This
by chaiteadreams
Summary: Bonnie/Rebekah/Kol. Mostly plot less with graphic mentions of incest and such.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to my beta bluemagicrose! Reviews are love. On another note, I've been thinking about doing a short fic (maybe like 4-7 chapters) but I'm not sure which pairings. Bonnie/Katherine or Bonnie/Elena/Damon ? I have really good story ideas for them but I can't decide. Participate in my poll please. **

* * *

Bonnie had assumed it was a warped case of narcissism between the two but she's wrong. She realizes that when they lean over her naked form to caress each other's faces and capture each other's lips carefully, reverently. Like they were scared to lose each other and it was very plausible with a dagger happy older brother.

There was love and synchronization in their movements and Bonnie wonders with a sense of awe when did it begin? Their love, when they shared a womb or when they first shared a lover?

Rebekah makes small whimpering sounds when she impales herself on her brother's member, Bonnie soft against her back and teasing her clit. Kol reaches to kiss the brunette and Rebekah sinks her blunt human teeth into the soft of his neck unforgivingly.

The blonde cries afterwards. She's cradled between her lovers and they murmur sweet words into her ears and she thinks to herself that in another life where she wasn't cursed with immortality she could have seen herself having a family with these two. The love she feels for them is overwhelming and it almost breaks her.

She supposes she has always loved Kol but Bonnie... oh how Bonnie was different. She saw so much of herself in the young witch. She had been there too, struggling with magic. At least she had a guide in the form of her mother and Ayana but Bonnie had no one and to guide her and it's strangely attractive.

The raw power wafted off this little slip of a girl in heady waves, drawing you in and flinging you out. She had been so up in arms at first at the prospect of help from Originals. She was a challenge which wore at the sleeves of their consciousness.

The blonde Original's want was unrelenting and she could see her brother shared the same thoughts. This wasn't their first lover shared. They had been sharing lovers way before they had even thought of crossing that line that so many frown upon in disgust and labelled them "sexual deviants." The practice they outlawed. _Incest_.

The word makes Rebekah wince and her eyes prickle with tears because something so pure and something that felt so right could never be wrong. She has no doubt that Kol was another piece of her soul, woven so intricately that they refused to part even to be reborn into this world separately.

With Bonnie, they had intended to warp her, twist and manipulate her into something to their liking and knock her off that pedestal most place her on for her moral uprightness and seemingly straight-laced demeanor. Oh how they were wrong, she stuck to her morals like glue and she was the one warping them ever so slightly. It wasn't a big change because no one could ever truly change another.

But she was sweet, light, everything they'd thought they'd taint but she in a sense purified them. How awfully cliche Rebekah had thought the morning after the trio had made love. She cast her eyes over her brother's sleeping form and listens to Bonnie fiddle around in the adjoining bathroom to her bedroom. It was quaint, painted in neutral earthy colours and pictures of her and her friends or smiling faces of people who the blonde vampire imagines are her relatives.

She examines Bonnie's room carefully, standing in the middle of the room, unbothered by her nakedness. She takes in the shelves full of trophies, textbooks, a few cookbooks, and YA books are piled in a corner next to her desk. It's cozy and inviting she supposed.

Rebekah feels - though she'd never admit it - a bit guilty. They had approached the little witch with impure intentions.

"Bekah?" Bonnie murmurs from the bathroom and the low, sleep filled voice sends a shiver down her spine. "You still there?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes in amusement. She wouldn't just leave - not without a good bye first at least.

"Yes darling,"

"Have you ever had Poppy's cupcakes? From the bakery on third? They're heavenly and like magic on your taste buds -" her voice cuts off and Rebekah can only assume it's because she's shaking her head slightly. She hears a breathy little chuckle before the voice begins again. "Usually she only makes them on special occasions but-" her pause is definite this time. A solid punctuation mark and Rebekah almost laughs out loud.

"Okay," she replies. They'll take it because she's not ready for the witch to relinquish the hold she has on them and she's sure Kol is of the same mind.

Bonnie is right about the cupcakes, they are extraordinary, but they're even better eaten off her body. They smear icing in her erogenous zones, teasing her with their tongues, making her come close to completion and then stopping to feed each other cupcakes and for Kol to cast his loved-filled eyes over the two beauties with him and silently thank the heavens for them.

Bonnie gets angry and threatens bodily harm when she doesn't get her release, fisting her tiny hands in the sheets and thrusting her hips upwards in need of stimulation. She's gorgeous with her head thrown back and blood making her skin flush and curses spewing out her mouth at them. Kol decides to be merciful, bringing her to her release with his tongue, licking at her core while Rebekah has a mouth clamped over a nipple while the other hand teases the neglected nipple.

She comes powerfully, moaning loudly and yelling their names in a curse or prayer and she's boneless against them. A tingling mass of limb and she sighs contently watching them with the same look reflected in their eyes.

##

It's an intervention, not in so many words but she's been to enough Caroline staged _friendterventions_ -as she liked to call it- to know what one looked like. Elena had baked ridiculous amounts of pasties and her house smelt of melted butter and Miranda Gilbert. Plates of cookies and cupcakes cluttered the kitchen counters and Elena had flour smeared on her nose.

The taller brunette hated confrontation and she always baked when she was nervous. Caroline was a bit less obvious. She brought pints of ice cream which Elena immediately tucked into, crumbling a whole chocolate chip cookie into her pint and her eyes volleyed in between Caroline and Bonnie ready to eat the words out of their mouths and play peacemaker if necessary.

Caroline was pissed, Bonnie can see it in the set of her jaw and the tension in her shoulders. She skits around the topic before dropping it casually like it's _not_ a bomb but it explodes into a screaming match anyway with Caroline angry at her for being reckless and gullible and Bonnie angry at her for being so judgmental (imagine that) and nosy.

Halfway through Caroline's rant about her being reckless and endangering herself Bonnie starts at her words. It's the same words that she's been trying to get Bonnie to understand for the past hour but Bonnie suddenly gets the meaning clearly.

Caroline wasn't just angry at Bonnie for being involved with Originals (she was probably angry about that too just not as much) but she was angry with herself too for, as Bonnie saw it, not being a reliable enough of a friend to be confided in and possibly at Bonnie for not trusting her enough.

Bonnie hugs her and it surprises her out of her train of thought. "I'm so sorry Caro. I didn't mean to keep this from you. I trust you with my life, I just know you'd freak out and I needed to prepare myself. I love them and I just need you guys to support me," It's the first time she has declared her feeling towards them out loud and it makes Bonnie feel all kinds of tingly inside. She wonders what it'll feel like when she's ready to proclaim her feelings for them in so many words to their faces.

The confession seems to placate the blonde somewhat and she's saved a lot of the lecture, though she is still warned away from "those no good Original psychopaths" as Caroline has dubbed them.

Elena is more understanding, being in love with someone no one around her really approves of and all. She hugs Bonnie and whisper words of careful encouragement into her hair. She can tell the brunette also wants to tell her to be careful but Caroline has already covered that twenty times over so Bonnie throws Elena a bone, rubbing her arms and uttering a reassure which Elena relaxes into.

##

Though many would think otherwise, their relationship is not merely physical. They do spend time together outside of the bedroom. They spend time in the woods. Rebekah helps Bonnie hone her magic because between her and Kol she has a better chance up against Bonnie's pouty lips and fluttered long eyelashes. That's not to say she's immune, she's definitely not and after a while she gives into her girlfriend's whims and fancies. She just recalls the same tricks used on her brothers and fights it longer with amusement at her antics and a sense of wonder at herself for pulling that face on her brothers for centuries.

Kol sits reading a YA book he had snagged from Bonnie's room, trying to catch up with the last century. He's amused by the filth young adults are interested in.

"You know," he comments when he gets to the generator of a cult, 'Twilight,' "young girls were not very enchanted with the idea of vampires the last time I was alive."

Bonnie wants to comment on the romanticization of the night terrors and the allure of what's out there but settles for sprawling out next to him. He looks up from the text in confusion. "You mean to tell me I can make teenage girls fall in love with me by flashing my fangs?"

Bonnie wants to laugh because if that was how Kol had approached her she would have run in the other direction screaming but it seems excessive and Rebekah looks at her knowingly.

"Hey," The brunette teases, "you can't go having other girls fall in love with you. I'm more than enough. Take responsibility."

Kol freezes and then his shocked expression turns into a smirk. "So you're saying you're in love with me are you now?"

Bonnie flushes and looks away from him only to find an equally smug Rebekah. Her green eyes meet brown boldly. "I guess I am."

But there are no ifs or buts or maybes. She's in love with this infuriating Original. Her eyes travel to the blonde and she smiles at her. There was no need to explicitly include her into the declaration because she understands Kol and Rebekah are one in a way.

She's in love with two Originals. She had never thought she'd see the day.

It makes her feel light and she giggles. They take turns kissing her until she's a bit dizzy and her lips are swollen.

Kol and Rebekah share a look as the little witch closes her eyes and sighs contently, a little smile playing at her lips, because they have no doubts whether or not they love this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol had refused to dance, saying "I'm not sure what you all are doing - not that it's not appealing to look at - but it looks uncomfortable and it's certainly can't be called dancing so I'll sit this one out,"

Rebekah had rolled her eyes and pulled the short, dark skinned beauty on the dancefloor intent on showing her brother what he was missing out. They danced closely, letting themselves go and hips sway seductively, throwing Kol looks ever so often and mostly Bonnie, biting her lips.

They had slowed their pace considerably after the fifth song, giving up their plan to lure Kol to the dancefloor and was content to hold each other and sway to the slow song that came on. Bekah was smiling a lot, it was sweet and Bonnie licked her lips wondering if it tasted as sweet as it looked.

She's about to test her theory with astounding focus when they're interrupted. She doesn't hear the words he says because she's still dizzy from Rebekah overload and more that anything wants to kiss her but she's forced to look up at the tall stranger when she feels Rebekah's arms tighten around her and she can tell her temper has flared.

"Go fuck yourself because we're surely not going to do it for you," Rebekah says and she's about to lead her girlfriend off the dancefloor when sleezebag decides to try to grab Bonnie's arm. Kol appears out of nowhere and grabs the stranger's hand and squeezes it harder than necessary which causes the man to slump to his knees and groan deeply.

"I'm very sure that my lovely girlfriend here just made it clear that she's not interested in being your little toy and let's see," Kol says and turns to Bonnie "Kitten, I don't suppose you're interested in this man's advances are you?"

The sudden confrontation has Bonnie alert and magic tingling in her fingers, she shakes her head in the negative.

"I thought so. Neither of my girlfriends are interested in you so," His eyes dilate as he compels the kneeling man "Go find someone else to bury your dick in and don't even look in their directions again."

Kol releases the man's hand and he scurries off through the crowd of people who had stopped to watch the spectacle.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this. No, that wasn't right. He knew exactly why he had agreed to this; Bonnie had leaned over him teasing the head of his cock with her core and had bit her lip seductively.

"You'll come right?" She had asked lowly as she cast her green eyes on his and he was aware of Rebekah watching carefully, a smirk on her lips and mischief in her eyes. At the moment Kol would have agreed to anything she suggested just so she would sink her warm, wet core onto his member and give him release.

"Fuck," He said as she moved in a circular motion on the tip of his cock. He arched his hips up slightly and heard her gasp a bit when he sheathed his tip in her and he had growled "Yes I'll come. Just let me come!" in order to get her to sink herself on his member and elicit some more of those delicious moans from her.

He should have just pushed the little tease off of him and fuck his sister senseless instead of agreeing to this _torture. _It had been decided by her little blonde friend to have a small 'get together' at the Grille which he assumed was for safety reasons as he was less likely to decapitate one of those stupid kids in public.

They were the last to arrive it seemed since Rebekah had decided she had enough time to finger fuck Bonnie before leaving home. They were herded into their seats by the annoyingly perky blonde and Kol ended up seating between the raven haired Salvatore asshole and Rebekah. T_he blonde from Hell _as she had dubbed Bonnie's friend sat on Bekah's right and the annoying Petrova doppelganger with her boring straight hair and her cliche good looks next to them while Bonnie herself sat next the blond quarterback who pulled her in, kissing the side of her head and whispering in her ear - which immediately got Rebekah irritated - and her ex-boyfriend Jeremy.

Kol assumed it was the blonde's doing to divide them from Bonnie. They had sat in awkward silence for a while before Kol motioned to the waiter to bring him a strong drink and then introductions were made which was unnecessary since they all know each other in some way.

"Sooo," Asshole Salvatore began smugly "You're dating witchy. I bet that's fun,"

Kol didn't reply to that just sipped his drink and Rebekah decided to talk. He liked that about his baby sister; she was quick to jealously and to assert herself.

"It is," She says and Jeremy frowns and asks "Wait, both of you are dating her?" which makes Bonnie shift nervously next to him and Kol sees her scoot into Matt slightly and narrows his eyes. Obviously Jeremy was not as well informed as everyone else.

"Yes," Kol says simply and the heavy silence settles back over the table and unsurprisingly Asshole Salvatore is the one to speak up.

"Is it weird to for the three of you to have sex? I mean she's your sister, isn't seeing her naked weird?"

"Damon," Elena admonishes but he just shrugs at her.

Bonnie grits her teeth and is about to threaten bodily harm against the older Salvatore when Kol mirrors Damon's shrugs, gripping his sister's hand and raising it to his lips to ghost a kiss on the back of it.

"It's not anything new," Kol says and Rebekah smiles, keeping her hand on his even as he lowers it. The words seem to startle everyone at the table but Bonnie and they pause, processing the implication of his words.

After Kol's statement everything around them takes on a slightly strained feel. Conversations flow around the twins but they never really seem to be a part of it. Answering questions only when spoken directly to and observing the dynamics of the little group.

* * *

In elementary school, Suzie Nieman told everyone that they shouldn't play with Bonnie because she's crazy just like her grams and you'd catch her crazy. Everyone besides Elena, Matt and Caroline listened to her and avoided Bonnie like the plague. Caroline got angry and pushed Suzie off the jungle gym and she sprained her ankle and skinned the skin on her inner palms and knees.

Although Bonnie was happy someone got angry on her behalf, she didn't condone the violence and honestly it didn't do anything to solve the problem Suzie had created by her decree and both Caroline and Bonnie were ostracized for months until their peers lost interest and effort in excluding them.

Bonnie's never been bothered with being excluding because she's always had her girls and of course, Matt. But this was different, The nice people of Mystic Falls are vicious. They stare, whisper, snicker. When she's grocery shopping with Rebekah they say things, she's never actually heard them, but Rebekah does from the vicious little scowl on her face and glares she doles out.

Once they were in the canned foods isle, looking for pineapples so Bonnie could make pizza when Rebekah brushed the petit witch's hair behind her ear and the lady across the isle, whom Bonnie recognized as the music teacher at the middle school, had gawked at them for a full five minutes and then turned to whisper something to the man next to her. Rebekah fists had clenched and then her expression smoothed out and she gently pulled Bonnie into her and attacked her mouth with such a fervour Bonnie had melted into her embrace until she realized they were in a public place and pulled away; chastising Rebekah for traumatizing the good, god fearing citizens of the south.

Kol has a different approach to it; instead of forcing them to bear witness to their relationship, he calls them out on their bullshit. Ryan, Bonnie had remembered him because he was one year older than her and used to be the star quarterback until he got catch doping and kicked off the team, had bumped into her on the main street while she was waiting for Kol to meet her after her study group with Alicia and two other girls from the cheer-leading team and actually glared at her instead of apologizing.

"Excuse me," Bonnie had called, pissed off at his reaction. He turned slowly "You just bumped into me,"

Ryan gave her a disgusted look and was about to leave when Kol pulled up in his classic Aston Martin that Rebekah had got him last week but he stood still, deciding to gawk. Kol stepped out, pushing his shades off his face and smiled when he saw Bonnie, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back before tugging on the offended limb so he could kiss her full lips.

Ryan, all but forgotten at this point, scoffed and said something Bonnie didn't quite catch but Kol did, whipping his head up and narrowing his eyes at the former jock who had let himself go.

"What was that mate? I didn't quite catch it,"

"You're disgusting," Ryan says without qualms and shakes her head "How can you be with _her, _my mum saw her kissing a blonde in the supermarket just last week," He says her word her with such disgust Bonnie flinches. "She's obviously cheating on you,"

Bonnie grips Kol's wrist in a feeble effort to restrain him and lets magic buzz in her fingertips as a warning. Kol looks at where their skin touches and then at Ryan, slowly.

"Yes,by kissing _our mutual girlfriend s_he's obviously a cheater." Kol says with so much sarcasm it stings.

"Kol," Bonnie says warningly and tugs him away from the newly enlightened Ryan.

* * *

**AN: As I said this is basically plot less. In the first chapter they've come to the realization that they all love each other and now they're just have to survive the judgmental people of MF for a few more months.**

**Review maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know you were religious," Bonnie says quietly as Kol snuggles into her lap, the smell of frankincense clinging to his clothes and hair.

"I'm not," He says simply "I just like attending mass. It's cleansing in a way."

Bonnie doesn't say anything at first, just pushes some hair out of his face and plays with the curve of his ear. His hair was getting too long.

"Does it help you...?"

"Come to terms with myself?"

There's a pause

"Yes and no. Sometimes I like who I am and the kind of power I hold...but is that really me? It's been a thousand plus years." There's a long pause where Bonnie just continues playing with the shell of his ear, becoming familiar with the shape; her presence silently encouraging him to speak. "Sometimes I don't remember who I was before this" - he gestures at himself- "When I was human. Just bit and pieces."

His voice drops significantly like he's afraid to let his voice break the atmosphere they've created, "So I pray sometimes, that God will help me, let go of the forgotten memories that mock and haunt me with incomprehension and that I'll learn to accept who I am now or maybe... be better than who I am now,"

Bonnie had stopped her movements at his confession and now she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He finds her eyes and holds her gaze, reaching to caress her hand and tug on it gently so she'd lean down and kiss him.

"I'm glad I met you," He whispers against her lips, "You make me want to be a better person,"

Bonnie can't help but giggle. "Too corny?"

"A bit," She nods and kisses him.

"Still true none the less," He uses his speed to change their positions rather effortly, trapping her body beneath his on the couch. "Now that I've bared my soul to you, maybe…" He bites his lip in a way that sends a wave a heat through her body and she'd be tempted to press her legs together firmly but Kol has made himself at home in the valley of her thighs.

"You can bare something to me," He says knowingly, rolling his hips so he rubs against her clothed core.

The petite witch moans and hooks her heels behind his back to keep him close.

She gives him a mischievous smile. "Maybe,"

* * *

"Bonnie!?" Rebekah calls and Bonnie shuffles into the foyer, her hands wrapped around her favourite coffee mug and her curvy body clad in a white tank top that rode up on her midriff, exposing her toned stomach and a pair of pink short shorts with white rabbits on them.

Rebekah has a pout on her lips and Bonnie instantly mirrors it. "I like when you see me off,"

Bonnie expression changes and she keeps her laughter in check "Like the dutiful wife seeing her husband off?"

"Exactly," Rebekah nods unperturbed. "So kisses and such,"

Bonnie walks up to her, resting her coffee cup on the foyer table, next to the stained glassed bowl that Bonnie had bought on a whim (since Kol kept losing his keys and it was pretty); before running her hands up and down the lapels of Rebekah's form fitting pant suit combo, not so accidentally brushing Rebekah's nipples under the fabric and feeling them pebble in response. The plunging neckline of her blazer that has just enough skin on display has Bonnie feeling positively mischievous so she presses a kiss to the bare skin between Rebekah's perky breasts. She can feel her girlfriend shiver under her lips and withdraws slowly.

"That wasn't…"

Bonnie steps closer so their bodies are flush and Bekah loses her train of thought instead opting to grope Bonnie's round derrière.

"Have a good day at work honey," Bonnie says sweetly, her fake innocence amusing.

"You still haven't given me a kiss on my lips,"

Bonnie looks gleeful at Rebekah's words and before she knows it; the little witch has her pressed up against the wall; and with the use of her magic, leaves Bekah naked from the waist down. One of her long bare leg is on the green eyed minx's shoulder.

Bonnie slowly pressed a kiss to one set of Rebekah's lips and the sound that escaped the blonde encourages the other woman to continue her ministrations more feverishly, incorporating her tongue and fingers to give her girlfriend an explosive see off.

And explosive it is.

The blonde smiles lazily at the shorter woman as the both right themselves "Maybe, I can call in sick today," Rebekah suggests wearing a look that says she wants to continue their activities.

Bonnie pressed her hand to her mouth in mock surprise, "How can the owner and head caterer call in sick for her company's first major event? Scandalous."

Rebekah rolls her eyes but pulls Bonnie in for a proper kiss. "I'm off,"

"Enjoy your day baby. When you get home I can greet you at the door with more kisses for those pretty, pretty lips of yours," She says in a tone that has Rebekah shivering.

* * *

Bonnie sits on one of the benches on Whitmore's impressive greenery under the semi-shade of an overhanging tree. She breathes deeply, letting her head fall back and her now blonde and much shorter locks (Rebekah had convinced her to change up her style during the summer and it was a refreshing change, she'd admit) tickles the skin of her back that is left exposed by her racerback tank top. Her classes had been long and boring, not at all what she expected of Whitmore.

Well, when she had actually made the decision to come here; she had envisioned being roommates with Caroline and Elena but that had certainly changed. Elena and Damon's relationship had unsurprisingly turned toxic, leading to a series of fighting, fucking and fighting once again. Caroline's renewed friendship with Stefan had been strengthened with his silent support for her in her the weeks after her mother's dead. Bonnie had been there for her as well; being there for whatever Caroline needed of her but the green eyed witch knew that Stefan had been her lifeline; the main thing that made her decide to keep her switch on.

Elena on the other hand had tried but it always came back to her and Damon. Caroline resented Elena for her self-centeredness and Elena resented Caroline for 'claiming her territory' aka Stefan. So they had both gotten separate dorms.

Rebekah and Kol had decided to get themselves a spacious, modern apartment right off campus mostly to entice Bonnie to live with them and it worked; Bekah opted out of trying college for the umpteenth time, preferring to run her catering business instead and Kol had enrolled in a few classes, slightly looking forward to college life, apparently he hadn't been to college since before they let women enroll. Kol liked learning but he often grew bored of class, ditching to go off and do who knows what.

The older Original had texted her earlier, letting her know he left and he'd see her at home later. Bonnie contemplated her choices; she could meet up with one of her friends and most likely they'd talk her ear off - she mentally struck that off her list with a little grimace- she could finish up all her assigned reading now - strike- her eyes grew heavier and she leaned back propping her head on her palm and listlessly watched the people walk, run, bike and play around her. She wonders if they know the dangers around them, in this world. The death, the horrors, the fires. He mind wonders back to the night she almost killed Klaus, the fires raging around them, the hate in her heart.

Something caught her eye in her periphery and when she turned, pulling her limbs back in on herself reflexively, she was face to face with a professional camera lens and she can hear the little click of it. The camera lowered and the dark skinned beauty came face to face with a handsome face, the dark skin stretched across his elegant bone structure in a contagious smile.

He jogs toward Bonnie "Sorry about that, I'm not usually a creep with my camera." He pauses when he reaches close enough to her. He's tall and muscular, the shirt he's wearing hugging his muscles and she can almost see the muscles bunch up against themselves when he makes movements with his arms and he has the decency to look sheepish. "You just looked very beautiful sitting there,"

Bonnie squirms because of his words but invites him to sit "Bonnie," She offers her hand to him. His fingers are long and his grip, dry and strong.

"Joseph," He fiddles with his camera and smiles again "I'm doing a photography course and our professor issued us a challenge, basically given us free reign on what we want to present and I wasn't going to photograph any people but when I was passing I saw something interesting in your eyes and I couldn't help but take a few shots." He fiddles with his camera and shows her the first image he took of her on the small display, her face is neutral, her body language languid and boneless but her eyes reflect the fires of the battle she was recalling. There's a fierceness to them that has Bonnie coughing and looking away.

"I wish I could offer to delete it if you don't like it but I can't"

"And why not?" She's looking at his handsome face again and the contagiousness of his smile has the corner of her mouth quirking up but she tapers the urge to smile back at him, instead preferring to issue him a challenging look.

"Rules to passing my course," He shrugs, faux helplessly. "But even if I could delete it, I wouldn't. You were absolutely breathtaking in that moment," Joseph states simply, tucking away his camera and equipment into its cushioned carrying case.

"Since we're having our assignments presented for marking as an art exhibition, you're invited to come see me get a passing grade for my assignment using these pictures,"

Bonnie frowns a little, "You're awfully confident that those pictures alone will give you a passing grade but I thought it was about the photographer's creative vision or something of that sort?"

"Oh, it is," He says, beaming , pulling out a receipt from his pocket and unclipping a pen from the strap of his case and scribbling something on it. "With my creative vision and these photos, I'm going to pass my class,"

This time Bonnie gives into her desire to smile at him as he hands her the piece of paper "I gotta run for my next class but if you wanna come see the exhibit, if in two weeks. Text me. I'll give you the details."

* * *

Rebekah's head is resting on her back right above the curve of her ass and the blonde is making feather light patterns on her skin. It's soothing and isn't what stirred her from her sleep, it's the urgent whispering that's going on around her. Kol is on her next side, his back pressed against the headboard and he's being whiney.

"You can go do it. I actually had to work yesterday while you were," The witch can almost see the face the blonde Original makes "doing whatever it is you do,"

"Bex dear, you don't have to work a day in your life. You want to. This is your hobby,"

Bonnie can feel Rebekah sit up suddenly and she's almost tempted to open her eyes and oggle Rebekah's perky boobs as she moves; but sleep is more urgent than her libido. Mild irritation rises in her as she wonders what they're arguing about.

She hears a light thwack and she can imagine Rebekah threw a pillow at Kol's face. "I resent that and the fact of the matter is you've been awake for hours now so instead of sitting around watching us sleep, you could have done the shopping already!"

Bonnie groans loudly; they were fighting over who got the groceries.

"The both of you are ridiculous," She turns to face them and they're looking at her wide eyed and innocent. "Both of you can go get the groceries and I'll cook and you'll clean up the dishes,"

"Why do we have to do the shopping and clean up?" Kol asks but he's already starting moving to comply.

"There's two of you," She states reasonably.

Bekah makes a noncommittal sound which Bonnie ignores in favour of turning back on her stomach and trying to catch some more rest before the twins get back.


End file.
